marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Savage Land
- * High Evolutionary's Citadel - * Lost Lake - * Mystic Mists - * Pangea ** Athmeth *** Pteros ** Atlantea *** Chotorea ** Gorahn Sea *** Tunbanti *** Naghen Island ** Mot ** Shalan *** Aerie Shalan *** Botor *** Mount Flavius ** Zarhan *** Lemuria *** Pandori ** Zuvi Land ** Thonos * Sauron's Citadel - * Skull Island - This island was attacked by the Swamp Men. * Stock Lands - * Tabarr River - * Valley of Geysers * Village of the United Tribes - | Residents = Over time the Savage Land became home to various outsiders, some by accident and other to exploit the people and the natural resources. Some of the residents include: * Ka-Zar * Shanna * Zabu Two ships became stranded in the Savage Land during World War II; the Neu Deutschlanders and the New Britannia. They married local women and continued the feud into modern times. A number of superhumans have lived in the Savage Land, notably: Sauron, Garokk and Zaladane, the Savage Land Mutates, Devil Dinosaur and Moonboy, and Stegron the Dinosaur Man. The supervillain Magneto has lived there on several occasions when he led the Savage Land Mutates. Chtylok the Che-K'n Kau is a mysterious creature that lived and was worshiped by the Fall People. The High Technician who, like the High Evolutionary, became a temporary resident and created the Saur-Lords (consisting of Styro, Bront, Pter, Allo, Anky). Savage Land races There are many types of races in the Savage Land and Pangea. The Nuwali transported primitive man now known as the Man-Apes, which unlike the rest of the world thrived until the 21st century. The next arrivals were the Ancient Atlanteans, who added the region as part of their empire. They used the Nuwali technology to mutate the Man-Apes into various Beast-Men to perform certain tasks. These slaves rebelled after the great Cataclysm and made Pangea their home. Many Atlanteans remained and their descendants became the various human tribes, with some clinging to the old ways and technology but most forget and resort to more primitive hunter gather society's. Examples of Savage Land races include the bird people called Aerians, the monkey-tailed Tree People, the amphibious Tubanti fish-people of the inland Gorahn Sea, the Lizard Men of Vali-Kuri City, and the nomadic cat people of Pandori. Popular races in the Savage Land are the Man-Apes, the Lemurans, the Pterons (pterodactyl-like people), the human Sun People, the Swamp Men, and the Zebra People. Full list of Savage Land Races * Human Tribes; ** Awakilius - (Human Tribe of Pygmies) ** Cat People - (Human Tribe) ** Cliff Forest People - (Human Tribe) ** Durammi - (Human Tribe) ** Fall People - (Human Tribe) ** Gondorans - (Human Tribe) ** Gwundas - (Human Tribe) ** Hill-Forest People - (Human Tribe) ** Bhadwuans - (Adavanced human civilization, specializing in Magic) ** Kantos - (Human Tribe) ** Karems - (Human Tribe) ** Lemurans - (Atlantean-derived Human civilization) ** Locot - (Human Tribe) ** Nowek - (Human Tribe) ** Palandorians - (Human Tribe) ** Sun-People - (Human Tribe) ** Tordon-Naans - (Human Tribe) ** Swamp Men - (Human Tribe) ** Sylandans - (Atlantean derived Human civilization) ** Tandar-Kaans - (Human Tribe) ** Tokchis - (Human Tribe) ** Tribe of Fire - (Human Tribe) ** Water People - (Human Tribe) ** Zebra People - (Human Tribe) * Early Hominids; ** Ape-Men - (Early Primates) ** Man-Apes - (Early Human Tribe) * Beast-Men; ** Aerians - (Human/Bird Hybrids, Beast-Men) ** Gorankians - (Beast-Men) ** Jeriens - (Human/Pterosaur Hybrids, Beast-Men) ** Klantorr - (Human/Pterosaur Hybrids, Beast-Men) ** Tree People - (Human/Monkey Hybrids, Beast-Men) ** Tubanti - (Human/Fish Hybrids, Beast-Men) ** Uruburians - (Human/Animal Hybrids, Beast-Men) ** Pterons - (Human/Pterodactyl Hybrids, Beast-Men) ** N'Galans - (Human/Saurian Hybrids, Beast-Men) ** Reptile Men - (Human/Saurian Hybrids, Beast-Men) ** Lizard Men of Vala Kuri - (Human/Saurian Hybrids, Beast-Men) ** Waidians - (Human/Saurian Hybrids, Beast-Men) * Others ** Saurians - (Mutated Lizard recently emigrated to the Savage Land) *** Hauk'ka - (Saurian Tribe) ** Ethereals - (Energy-like Humanoids) ** Children of the Sun - (A race of evolved Humanoids created by Ex Nihilo) ** Disians - (Mystically mutated Humans) ** Golden People - (Tribe of Gortokians) ** Lizard Men of Queen Iranda - (mystically-altered members of the Fall People) ** Neo-Men - (recently mutated humans by Malfunctioning Nuwali Technology) ** Nhu’Ghari - (Mutated Human Tribe) ** Rock Tribe - (Rocky Tribe) ** Snowmen - (Yeti Tribe) Alternate Realities Earth-295 Avalon was a haven for humans and mutants, located in the a temperate zone of Antarctica, away from Apocalypse's violence. It was led by the precognitive mutant Destiny. Her adopted son Cypher provided a field that allowed everybody to understand each other despite speaking different languages. Avalon's peace was destroyed by the Shadow King who mind-controlled its inhabitants into killing each other. With most people in Avalon slaughtered, Destiny left her home to get revenge on those who had slain her people, Avalon has since been abandoned. Earth-7642 On Earth-7642, the part of the landscape of the Savage Land was disrupted by the teleporting city, Arcadia. It was placed their by Tyrax and used as a base by him and his minions, the Savage Land Mutates. Despite the fact that Tyrax left Earth, the Savage Land continues to contain Arcadia. | Notes = * Identity: The existence of this location is unknown to the general populace of Earth. * The United Nations has made the Savage Land an international wildlife preserve and has made it illegal for commercial exploitation of its natural resources. | Trivia = * The dinosaurs of the Savage Land don't possess feathers due to their continued evolution. | Links = Recommended Readings * (1941) * Became Ka-Zar’s home ( , 1972) * first visited by X-Men ( , 1964) * first visited by Spider-Man ( - , 1971-1972) * invaded by dimension of Quorl (Ka-Zar, Lord of the Hidden Jungle #14-20, 1976-1977) * threatened by Zaladane and Garokk ( - , 1978) * revealed to be part of Pangea (Ka-Zar the Savage #1, 1981) * Ka-Zar & Shanna married (Ka-Zar The Savage #29, 1984) * decimated by Terminus ( - , 1985) * restored by High Evolutionary ( , 1988) * flooded by Roxxon, saved by Ka-Zar & others ( - , 1997) * Saurids joined United Tribes ( , 2001-2002) * Hauk'ka took control, opposed by X-Men & others ( - , 2005) * New Avengers opposed Sauron & Mutates ( - , 2005) * visited by Hercules during new Labors ( , 2005) Related Articles * Savage Land Mutates References External Links * www.marvel.com * en.wikipedia.org * manuelmarvel.franceserv.com/Savage%20Land.htm * www.supermegamonkey.net }} Category:Dinosaur Locations